


Guess who

by Pieceofgingerbread



Category: virtuemoir
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Team Canton boyos, hint of smut near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofgingerbread/pseuds/Pieceofgingerbread
Summary: Nashville 2018. Scott Care charity show.Tessa encounters a certain someone from her past to make Scott go a little protective.





	Guess who

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly guys this was meant to be protective Scott but I'm not really sure what happened and I don't know what to call it anymore so you can decide for yourselves if you like it but its just a bit of fun.

Eric is running his way towards Tessa and Scott’s coachwhere the driver is opening the bag compartment and Tessa is standing. After having spent 30 hours on the bus, all the cast finally arrived in Nashville in time for the charity skate, “Tessa oh thank god, I need to get away from all them” Eric says dramatically throwing a look at the laughing bunch of their friends collecting their skating bags from the coach.

 

“Oh come on Eric its not that bad” Tessa reasons giving him a smile

 

“You, miss, didn’t have to listen to Kaitlyn and Andrew try and quietly make out” He throws his hands in the air for effect and gives the pair a glare who just laugh at his misery. Tessa can’t help but giggle at the absurdity of the scene on the bus.

 

“Hey at least we aren’t as bad as those two platonics” Andrew yells, accusing Tessa who blushes at the thought of her and Scott on their own bus for 30 hours, taking the quiet out of quietly making out.

 

Eric groans long and loud, “I am so thankful you took your own bus. That’s what I have to say thank you for on this tour” he laughs at the end but something in it implies he’s totally serious.

 

Tessa rolls her eyes and swats his arm, “watch it Eric, I’m small but I pack a better punch”.She bends down to collect her duffel bag and slings it on her shoulder.

 

Eric laughs and pokes her stomach, then looping his arm through hers. “I’m sure you do Tess. Now tell me all about Adidas” and they stroll together to the building talking all about the day with Adidas.

 

***

 

The show was a blast and it was good to see some old faces again, however painful Canton might have been for them, they will always be part of that family. Scott was in his element with the country themed songs. It was quite cute to watch him dance and sing to almost every song and she spent half the night admiring him backstage. 

 

She heard talk about Fedor of course and although she most certainly did not wish to see him, she’s not going to make a scene. She might hate him but she’s quite happy for Meryl, if she thinks she’s found the right guy for her than that’s wonderful… even if he has hooked up with almost everyone Meryl knew at the rink. So far Tessa thinks she’s been lucky because she hasn’t seen a glimpse of him yet and she can pretend like she won’t run into him.

 

But this is just the show. She still has to get through the gala.

 

***

 

Tessa gets changed and finds Scott waiting for her outside the bathrooms. Fitted dress shirt, sleeves rolled, and a nice pair of black jeans. She thinks the room temperature might have been turned up.

 

“You look amazing T” he comments and smiles, already walking towards her. She leans in for a hug and snakes her arms around his torso, head on his chest and breathing him in. In this position Scott takes his time to nuzzle her neck and light kiss itas he looks for as much intimacy as possible. He’s looking for intimacy but she just feels hot and bothered and wishes he would kiss her neck more fervently.

 

“Mm Scott you smell nice” she nuzzles her head into his shirt. He laughs lightly, “I thought I was all sweaty”.

 

“Still nice. It’s comforting”. She can’t see it but Scott has the widest grin that only sappy Tessa can produce from him. “You look goo too” she comments.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Very much. Like I could abandon going to this gala and take you with me to the bathroom” her voice is coy and while Scott loves the idea, truly he does, he knows they need to go.

 

“As much as I want nothing more than to fuck you in that bathroom stall, we need to go and we’ll have time later I promise” he winks and unwinds from her but kisses her slowly as she runs her hands down his biceps and forearms, her hands falling into his own. 

 

“Well I cannot wait for later then” she smirks, starting to walk to the party with their hands laced.

 

***

 

Somewhere in the background there’s yelling of “Team Canton lives” and if you were to turn your head you would see Scott, Charlie and Alex all lined up, doing stupid poses but ultimately having the best time as Maia takes photos of them all as they gather round the phone after every photo and laugh loudly, excited to take another. Some things really don’t change.

 

It’s the scene Tessa is looking at from afar, sipping a cocktail she can’t remember the name of when there’s a body that pulls up next to her.

 

“What do you think of all this?” Its Meryl. Things between them never got heated they just didn’t choose to stay in close contact - they haven’t really spoken for some time now but it is nice whenever they do chat, Tessa would go as far to say they are still friends.

 

“It’s nice, its fun. Us ice skaters do love to dance” she jokes and nods to the dance floor where most of the skaters have really stepped into their dancing shoes. 

“It’s a fun little reunion! The boys have really embraced it, its like we never left Artic Edge” Meryl laughs and smiles and almost looks fond of the scene Tessa was watching moments ago, “It was so fun to skate with you guys again”

 

“Just like 2010” 

 

Except she’s glad its not.

 

“Are you excited for coaching tomorrow?” Tessa asks suddenly remembering their commitments.

 

Meryl and Tessa get another drink and chat for a considerable amount of time about almost everything while still staying in safe territory before the temptation of the dance floor becomes too overwhelming for Tessa to resist and she finds Kaitlyn and Kaetlyn dancing away with some other friends who she quickly joins and parties with.

 

***

 

Water. Tessa needs water. The dancing has made her feel hot and sweaty and her mouth is like sandpaper. So she needs water and she needs it now.

 

She sips on her water sitting on a bar stool in. Her own thoughts, but then the one person she’s been having an easy time avoiding has made his inevitable appearance.

 

“Tessa”

 

“Fedor”

 

“Look I know we’re not on good terms with each other and I didn’t come here to ruin your night, I just wanted to apologise.”

 

Tessa nearly chokes on her water in surprise because never in her life did she think she would ever be standing face to face with Fedor Andreev again let alone have him say sorry.

 

“Uhm thanks” she’s unsure of what he’s apologising for because there’s a lot.

 

“I know I was an asshole back in the day, trust me Meryl has made me very aware of that’, Tessa smiles and laughs to herself, thanking Meryl for setting him straight, ‘I also know I can’t say sorry to every one of those people but at least you’re here and I can say it to you. You probably deserve the biggest apology from me.”

 

Tessa tries to look for hints of any lies but all she sees is his absolute sincerity which she truly appreciates because it must have taken Meryl years to reform him from what he was. She was pretty shocked when she heard the news of their wedding, she wasn’t sure if Meryl knew all of the disgusting things he had done, what he was like, she couldn’t think of a single reason she would want to marry Fedor at the time. But now she sees why she said yes - the man had changed. He’s no prince charming in looks or personality but he’s Meryl’s dream guy and that’s all he needs to be.

 

“Thank you. I really do mean it. Yes you were the worst, and yes what you did was still shitty. But I can forgive you for that seeing you now with Meryl”

 

“I’m glad Scott finally grew a pair, you guys really were meant to be’, he tries to be friendly but Tessa just feels uncomfortable. She, in any way, does not want to be friends with Fedor. However much he’s changed, they can never be friends, “He never did like me,’

 

 _I wonder why_ she thinks

 

“Clearly he still doesn’t” he laughs to himself.

 

_What the fuck is that meant to mean_

 

‘I’m glad I could speak to you and apologise. Have a good life Tessa, I know he’ll give you that” and then just like that he’s gone.

 

And she is left there confused and on a mission to find Scott. It doesn’t take very long as she senses his presence after he comes out form the bathroom and she snakes her way across the room to him.

 

“Hi” she pushes up on her tiptoes and tilts her head to look into his eyes crinkling with his smile.

 

“Hey beautiful” Scott closes the gap capturing her lips and sliding his arms to wrap round her lower back. “Having fun?” He asks after he releases her lips to drop kisses on her collarbone.

 

Tessa hums, “You’ll never guess who I had a chat with”

 

He come to look at her with a quizzical face.

 

“Fedor Andreev” she takes in the way Scott’s face morphs into a frown and his jaw tighten.

 

“Goddamnit, I told him not to upset you” he mutter, his eyes looking over Tessa and into the crowd of people no doubt trying to find him. She kisses his neck with a feather light touch knowing it will bring his attention back to her. He immediately lower his head to breath her in and lifts it again to look at her with concern etched into his hazel eyes and his eyebrows pulled together.

 

“He didn’t upset you did he?,’ Scott subconsciously tightens his arms around her pulling her in closer, ‘I swear Tess I warned him, told him not to leave you alone. I’m not going to have to punch him am I? Because I don’t want to make a scene. But I’d really like to punch his entitled face”

 

He’s rambling. She can tell he’s rambling because he’s asking questions and giving them answers, oblivious to the small smile growing on her face at her thoughts back to Fedor’s comment about Scott still not liking him. This must have been what he meant. Tessa rubs her hands up and down his biceps, waiting for him to stop his train of thought.

 

“Do you want me to fight him T? Did he do anything to you? Please tell me what he said because I will beat that douchebag so hard.”

 

“Scott it’s alright’, she assures him still running her hands on his biceps, ‘I rather liked our talk, he was lovely”

 

Scott scoffs and squints his eyes back to the crowd for a fleeting second before returning his gaze upon Tessa, “Nothing he ever does is lovely”

 

“He said sorry” she explains, her voice is soft and gentle.

 

“I hope he has a damn long list” he runs his hands through Tessa’s hair looking at her with soft eyes, but a clenched jaw.

 

“He knows he fucked up Scott, said Meryl has reminded him more than enough.He said sorry and he meant it and that’s more than I ever expected”

 

Scott sighs, still not pleased, “I will always wonder why Meryl married that piece of trash’, Tessa laughs loudly and throws her head back because of his dislike towards Fedor that she thinks will never change.

 

“I’m serious T. He is the biggest douche I’ve ever known, and some of the hockey players I’ve met are another level”

 

Tessa kisses his jaw feeling the muscles unclench under her lips, “Oh baby, he may not be a saint but he is changed and clearly there’s something good in him if he brings Meryl happiness”

 

Scott huffs, “I guess”

 

“Just like I found my happiness here” she smiles widely at Scott’s eyes being filled with love.

 

“Yeah?” His voice is sweet and barely heard now.

 

“Yeah. You’re my happiness Scott, I love you”

 

Their foreheads meet and he lets her words sink in. When their eyes meet again they both have the widest grins and to everyone else must look like such lovesick idiots which is exactly how Tessa feels in this moment. Her heart is swelled with love and admiration for him.

 

“You make me so happy T, every day, I love you so much baby”

 

She goes to kiss him first, already impossibly close to his mouth and everything feels right when he scoops her up off the ground and twirls her a little before putting her back down and every bit of his body just screams ‘Tessa’.If they make out in the corner of the room like teenagers, well thats no ones business.

 

“Alright handsy, thats enough public groping for one night” Tessa laughs breathless at Scott’s wandering hands and the lipstick stains around his mouth.

 

“You or me Virtch? Because I felt you palming my butt” He teases and Tessa blushes hiding her face in his chest.

 

“Oh by the way, if you ever do punch a guy on my behalf, tell me first yeah?”

 

“Sure thing T’, he chuckles, ‘You have someone in mind?”

 

“Well there is a guy who’s been rather annoying in making fun of a certain aspect of my life” she trails off. She doesn’t mean it, she just wants to see Scott’s reaction again

 

“Well they aint going to hurt you in my arms” he pronounces heroically making Tessa giggle at his silliness. But they way he crushes her in a hug does make her feel at her most protected.

 

“But he’s been hounding me and it’s really starting to bother me” she sighs sadly and his whole demeanour shifts and his eyes darken with worry again and his jaw starts to tighten. Tessa likes it.

 

“Tell me who I need to warn to lay off my girl”

 

She smiles before answering, “Patrick”. Scott groans and buries his head in her hair.

 

“And what is bothering you about?” His tension dissipated.

 

“My love life. You should hear him, he’s being incredibly disrespectful to my privacy’, she fake complains, “You really ought to do something for me”

 

“Chiddy and I can fight another day”

 

“I know, I just wanted to see that thing your jaw and eyes do when you get kind of pissed or protective’, she kisses his cheek, ‘It’s kind of hot”

 

He growls lowly close to her ear, “ I think my hands might go wandering again if you keep talking that way” his hands already travelling down her spine.

 

“Well than maybe they should explore in private” she suggests, turned on and ready to leave. 

 

“Miss Virtue, let me take you to bed”

 

"Lead the way my protector” 

 

And they slip out unnoticed, heading back to their bus where they wake up the next morning, all sweaty limbs tangled up, sleeping peacefully, so caught up in each other 


End file.
